civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Khmers (Suryavarman II)
The Khmers led by Suryavarman IIhttp://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=162968805&searchtext=Khmer is a custom civilization by DJSHenninger, with (indirect) contributions from Ekmek, FramedArchitecture, Horem, JFD, LastSword and Whoward69. Overview: The Khmers The Khmer Empire was a major power in Southeast Asia for centuries. This Hindu-Buddhist empire, which grew out of the former Kingdom of Funan and Chenla, at times ruled over and/or vassalized most of mainland Southeast Asia, parts of modern-day Laos, Thailand, and southern Vietnam. Suryavarman II Suryavarman II rose to power during a period of anarchy in the empire. Regarded by historians as one of the greatest khmer emperors ever, he successfully defeated a rival claimant to the throne and managed to gain the throne from his uncle, who was a weak ruler. Enthroned in 1113 AD, his reign was known for the large number of military campaigns and building projects, most notably the famous Angkor Wat. In this mod, Suryavarman II leads a growth-based Khmer Empire. He tends to focus on growth, expansion and culture. Dawn of Man King Suryavarman II, Great Builder of the Angkor Wat! You are regarded as one of the greatest kings of the Khmer empire in history! You innovated the arts and architecture of the Khmer empire. You united and expanded the empire and built one of the most magnificent temple complexes! Not only Angkor Wat, but you are also responsible for other great temple complexes. Your legacy is unforgettable! Your people need you once more! Lead them to glory and fame! Only you are capable of fulfilling such a hard task. Can you conquer your enemies, build a mighty civilization and enrich your people? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: '"Good evening. Have you come here to witness our grand structures dedicated to Vishnu?" '''Introduction: '"You have entered the Khmer Empire. We've only just met, but I can already tell that you are an interesting individual." '''Defeat: "How could one possibly be greater than a God-King?" Defeat: '''"May Vishnu's Wrath engulf you into despair!" Strategy: The Khmer Empire led by Suryvarman II is a versatile civilization, with the ability to create a unique landscape through its unique improvement and ability. It is also quite dependent on the landscape. The unique improvement may only be built on Jungle, while the bonus resources from the trait may only be gained if building farms on fresh water tiles. Settle your cities near these two landscape features. National Wonders may grant Khlons, and are automatically produced by working farms and plantations. Khlons may boost Food during Golden Ages. Because they also boost food when adjacent to a City, you can give one City a massive Food boost. The Khlons are also militaristic, as they boost military unit production, based on number of worked farms and plantations. These two improvements are vital to this civilization, as well as fresh water and jungle tiles. The Temple Mountain generates Golden Age Points, therefore granting Khlons the chance to boost Food more often. There is a 25% chance that a farm with access to Fresh Water will turn into a Rice (3/5th chance), Coconut (1/5th chance) or Mango (1/5th chance) bonus resource. All three yield +1 Food, and an extra +1 Food if the working City has a Granary. The latter two resources also grant +1 Culture. National Wonder Production contribution stands at 2% per farm/plantation per turn, through randomized which National Wonder gets the Production bonus. It only applies to National Wonders that may be built. Unique Attributes: Mod Support: '''Events & Decisions Enthronement Ceremony To solidify your claim to the throne, we recommend seeking the help of Divakarapandita, an imporant Brahmin sage. This sage will then perform the necessary ceremony. We should have him embark on a tour through the empire to spread this important news, notifying the people of your successful attempt to restore order in the empire! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be The Khmers (Suryavarman II) * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 75 Faith * 400 Gold * 1 Magistrates Rewards: * Workers construct Improvements 25% faster * Gain Golden Age Points (scales with number of citizens in the Capital) Dedicate temples to Vishnu The people should be informed of your decision to make Vishnu the focus of our religion. Other than spreading the word, we should elaborately convert as many temples as possible by creating new bas reliefs on them, depicting Vishnu. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be The Khmers (Suryavarman II) * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 500 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Cities with Temples produce +10% Culture * Temple Mountains yield +1 Culture Royal Slaughter A member of the royal family has reportedly slaughtered a number of civilians! There are indeed multiple witnesses. Option 1: '''There is no choice but to execute this murderer. * -5% Unhappiness from Citizens in non-occupied cities. '''Religious Artisans Certain artisans have requested to depict you on the new temple-mountain! However, whether any of your predecessors have ever done this, remains unknown. Option 1: '''Yes, the people will know who I am. * A We Love the King Day starts in the Capital. '''Option 2: No, I will honor the ways of my predecessors. * +10% Great People Generation in the Capital. Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now building your temple mountains and wearing your sampots. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Civilization Appropriate General and Admiral Names Full Credits List * Ekmek: UI graphics * FramedArchitecture: Rice Graphics, resources.sql * Horem: Coconut and Mango graphics * J''FD'': JFD's Bohemia & Khazar Khaganate lua used for this mod * LastSword: National Wonder automatic Production lua * LITE: Safavids lua used for this mod * Whoward69: PlotIterators.lua Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Mandala Cultures Category:DJSHenninger Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Khmer Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III